


The magicians assistant

by Hisoka_Illumi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisoka_Illumi/pseuds/Hisoka_Illumi
Summary: hisoka x reader, others oc's have been inserted into the fan fiction to make it entertaining. Reader is a magicians assistant who pursues hisoka





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to add an oc message @itsillumizoldyck on instagram. describe your character and how you'd like them to input and where (ex. Protagonist, greed island. Antagonist, Chimera ant arc... etc)

“Welcome, dear friends; to a moment you'll only ever have once in a life time. Bask your eyes upon Mister. Ingram and his dazzling assistant miss. Lapin” 

The stage sparkled, yes it was cheesy. The audience seemed bored by the introduction, nothing seemed to rile up the townsmen of this small island. 

A tall man emerged from a poorly built trap door in the stage, a small puff of smoke appeared. Ingram coughed as he accidentally inhaled the smoke. He smirked to the audience and spoke loudly in his raspy old voice “Welcome young fellows to our humble abode” he gestured to the stage that the old fart had preformed on for the past fifty years. “I hope you'll enjoy us” he spoke politely and bowed, he pointed the attention towards a chest on the floor as he walked over to it. 

“I’d like to introduce my assistant, miss. Lapin” he stated as he opened the chest and reached his hand inside. A gloved hand reached out of the box and grabbed Ingram’s hand, startling many of the audience members. Two long legs stretched over the brim over the chest, fishnet stalkings clung to her legs and a black pair of Mary Jane’s were strapped to her fragile feet. Her other hand reached up to Ingram’s shoulder and he pulled the woman out of the chest. Many girls in the audience had gasped, they had heard about this assistant from the gossip in their small towns along the western coast of the island. Their screeches surrounded the atmosphere, as the townsmen stayed silent to take in the woman’s features. 

Miss. Lapin stood on her own two feet, her long legs extended and her tightly clothed torso bent over as she humbly bowed to the audience. Her long white hair toppled down and she removed her top hat. She stood back up and gestured her gloved hand over the top hat’s brim, four doves escaped from the hat and fluttered around the room. Lapin’s fangirls sighed in awe as one of the doves dropped a flower into a lucky fangirls hands. 

Lapin smiled and fixed the fake rabbit ears that rested upon her head. Ingram cleared his throat and took Lapin’s hand “now for our famous trick” he inquired as Lapin crawled back into the chest. Lapin pulled the lid of the chest down on herself. Ingram drew three swords from his belt loop, the audience gasped as he stuck one of the swords into the chest, one of the fangirls had collapsed from shock. Lapin had escaped from the trap door under the chest and is safe from Ingram’s swords. She found herself at the exit that lead backstage, she crawled out and sat down on her chaise (a one person couch). 

Lapin’s body jolted as she felt sudden raging heat and multiple screams. She was about as quick as a hare as she ran out to meet a large fire blocking the exit and a cowering audience, Lapin thought quickly as she pulled Ingram’s throwing knives from his back pocket and aimed them at a plumbing pipe somewhat above the fire. She managed to break off a rusted joint and the water from the pipe rushed down, extinguishing the fire and saving her audience. 

It was all a blur as the audience surrounded her and thanked her, Lapin’s head spun and she blacked out purely from the shock of the moment


	2. Chapter 2

Ingram set his hand on Estelle’s shoulder as she rested, he smiled down at how much his niece has grown. He grabbed a tissue and wiped the makeup from her eyes, it had streaked down her face in the incident that occurred earlier. He was proud that she saved his theatre, he knew she was ready to follow in her aunts footsteps and become a hunter. He stood up and wandered around the back room of the theatre, he picked up an old dusty frame and blew on it softly 

A photo of a young woman with white hair and large green eyes holding a small child with enchanting onyx eyes was cased in the frame. Ingram’s eyebrows furrowed as his sorrow passed over him, his precious wife had always been beautiful. He missed her, Ingram mumbled her name softly and pressed his thumb over the glass pane. She’s still alive, he knew it. But he just didn’t know what happened to his lover out on the battlefields

Ingram’s ear picked up a soft grunt and shifting, he quickly turned to look over Estelle who tossed and turned on her chaise. He quickly dashed over to hold his niece. He pressed his hand to her forehead to check her fever, it had gone down. 

Estelle’s eyes fluttered open and Ingram sighed happily, he cupped her face in his hands. Estelle smiled softly “don’t cry over me uncle” she mumbled coarsely, Ingram had sucked back his tears and sat up straight. His cocky exterior had coated his sadness and he told Estelle his plans 

“Estelle you'll be participating in this years hunter exam” 

Her eyes widened as she jolted up straight, grabbing Ingram by the shoulders “you’re nuts uncle, absolutely insane. Im just a normal assistant with normal doves and normal tricks” she stuttered as her body trembled from the thought of embarrassing herself and never achieving her uncles dreams. Ingram smirked and laughed loudly at his nieces remark “you liar!” he stated “remember that nen thing auntie taught you when you were still a pimply teen?” 

Estelle nodded as her memories with her talented aunt flushed back into her system, Ingram wrapped his arm around his nieces shoulders “and that knife throwing you did back there certainly isn't normal” he stated happily, Estelle grinned when she realized that she certainly wasn't normal. 

Her eyes shined and she stood up with force, causing her chaise to wobble and topple over 

“Im going to be a hunter”


	3. Chapter 3

Estelle stared at the train that would take her straight to the hunter exams, something or someone seemed to walk right into Estelle. Estelle turned and examined the thing that walked into her, a girl that was somewhat shorter than her. She had chin length purple hair and large blue eyes. Estelle smiled and waved to her “Hi there! Im Estelle” She said happily attempting to make friends with the girl

The shorter girl pulled her sleeves over her hands and mumbled softly “uh hi, Im Anya. Sorry for walking into you, I kinda got pushed” Anya turned to look back at a burly man pushing his way through the crowd. Estelle gestured to the train with her hand “wanna sit with me?” she asked happily, Anya’s eyes seemed to brighten up as she nodded softly. Estelle walked into the train, shuffling past many people and sitting down in a four seater across from two others that seemed to be going to the hunter exams as well. 

Anya huffed as she slid into the seat, she was clearly displeased that they were sitting with other people. The two people on the other side analyzed Estelle and Anya, the male of the two turned to Estelle and asked “do I recognize you from somewhere?” Estelle furrowed her brows and scanned over the male, trying to guess if she's seen him before. She shook her head and said “I don't recognize you but you may have been to one of our magic shows” 

Anya quickly turned her head to Estelle and listened in, the mention of magic shows had her interested. “Mister. Ingram and Miss. Lapin, do you know who they are?” Estelle asked the male, he nodded and Anya began more intrigued, she had seen many of their performances on youtube. The males eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers “Misses Estelle Lapin, its an honour to meet you” he said with a playful smirk on his face 

Anya grabbed onto Estelle’s arm and scanned her over, the males seat mate became interested when she heard this as well. Anya gasped as she realized that Estelle was a well known magician who could help her with her own magic. The male sitting across from Anya introduced himself “I’m Clancy, this doorknob is Olympia” He laughed as Olympia reached over and smacked his head lightly “Im no doorknob Im just mature” her voice was soft yet intimidating, Estelle gulped and nodded. Anya on the other hand stared her down, these two gave her the ‘heebiejeebies’ 

______ time x skip ______

Anya dozed off in her seat, Olympia had pulled out a game boy fifteen minutes ago and Clancy was staring out the window with some earbuds in. His music was loud enough to hear the bursting dubstep from where Estelle was sitting. She was bored out of her mind, she pulled one of her doves from her sleeve and stroked its head with her finger tip. Her eyes wandered to Anya’s sleeping form, she analyzed the girls outfit. A black tank top with a red overlay the sleeves were too long and masked her hands completely, a brown panel wrapped around her mid torso, a pair of black leggings stretched out over her legs and her feet covered by thick, chunky ankle boots. She was overall a thin girl, not deathly thin, or athletic. But she looked light, small and fragile. 

Estelle moved her eyes to Olympia, Her black hair was heavily coated with green highlights, her face covered in freckles and her large green eyes were framed by thick round glasses. A thin green tank top clung to her torso and a brown mini vest played over it, a large brown cloak hung over her shoulders, a pair of brown slacks clung to her legs and ended at her mid calf, brown leather boots were placed on her feet. Her body was similar to Anya’s, a petite girl. She was short, thin, and flat. No curves whatsoever

Estelle blew her white hair out of her face and turned to Clancy, he was a plain guy. His black hair hung loose and messy, he wore a loose black tee and a white cloak over it, two large utility belts sat around his waist, weighing down his black cargos, a pair of black runners sat on his feet, loose and untied. Clancy was well built, and smelt like barbecue for no reason at all

Anya shifted and he head fell onto Estelle’s shoulder, Estelle smiled at the familiar feeling and drifted off for a nap


	4. Chapter 4

Clancy snored loudly, angering many of the men on the train. Olympia whacked him once or twice to wake him up. Anya was dozed off peacefully on Estelle’s shoulder, Estelle’s white hair draped over her face like curtains. Her head resting atop Anya’s head. Once Clancy had woken up he witnessed the scene of the two girls in front of him, he pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. Olympia caught on to his actions and smacked him once more, he whined like a child as Olympia scolded him. Naturally the older of the siblings was more mature, but not in this case. 

Anya shifted slightly and leaned her torso farther on top of Estelle, Olympia smiled softly as she watched the scene. She knew they'd have a rough road ahead but she knew they'd make it out fine. She had seen their encounter from the train window yet she already knew the two would be close in the future. 

Anya’s eyes fluttered open and a muted shriek escaped her lips. She pulled back causing Estelle’s sleeping form to collapse onto Clancy’s lap. Clancy froze up and turned to his younger sister, Olympia laughed and helped Anya lean Estelle back into her seat. Anya’s face was still tinted in a pink hue, she hid her face in her hands and internally died from how embarrassing it was to accidentally be snuggling with Estelle. 

Estelle shifted in her seat and grabbed Anya by the arm, she pulled the shy girl to her chest and hugged her tightly. Anya reached out to Olympia and Clancy for help but Olympia simply refused, she was laughing too hard. Clancy on the other hand got pulled in as well, witnessing Estelle’s iron grip for himself. Clancy prayed for anyone who got stuck in the grip of this girl when she got pissed. Estelle pulled both Anya and Clancy closer to her and let her body rest once again, yes she was a monster in her sleep. She incased anyone near her in her grasp and squeezed them to death. But she was still cute in her sleep, she wasn't one of those people that snored loudly with their mouth hung open and drool hanging off their chin. Her long eyelashes cast a shadow over her rosy cheeks, her plump lips partly softly allowing her to breathe, she was an angel in and out of sleep 

Estelle’s arms seemed to weaken as her breathing became more controlled, she was waking up. Estelle opened her eyes and looked down at her two seat mates in her arms “uh, guys what are you doing?” she questioned cluelessly. Olympia snickered and Clancy deadpanned, Anya blew a fuse “YOU STRANGLED ME IN YOUR SLEEP” she shrieked and whacked Estelle over the head, Estelle pouted playfully and rubbed her head “at least I can defend myself in my sleep” Estelle snorted and shoved Anya softly back into her seat. Clancy just seemed completely lost 

The commotion suddenly came to a stop as the sound of the train stopping filled the caboose, the train slowed and Anya felt more at ease that she was getting off. Clancy stood up and stretched his arms over his head, he held his hand out to Estelle to help her up but she was already standing at the doors of the caboose, anxious and ready. Olympia stood up and helped Anya, who's legs were sore. They all proceeded to the doors withe the crowd following quickly behind them, the doors slid open and Estelle was the first one out. Her converse hit the floor and she dashed towards the centre of the town, Clancy was quick behind her. Anya and Olympia conversed and walked together, at a fast pace to keep up with the hyper rabbit and the idiotic male.


	5. Chapter 5

The group stood in front of a large map, Estelle pointed to a large building that showed up on the map. Olympia moved Estelle’s hand to the large evergreen tree on the map. A small group of guys walked by and one of them bumped into Clancy, Clancy turned to the man with spiky hair and small rounded glasses “watch your step geezer” Clancy snarled and griped the man by his collar, Olympia face palmed and Anya held a nervous stare. The ‘old geezer’ scowled and pulled Clancy’s hand from his collar “Listen punk, Im just as young as you” The stranger spat, he turned back to his teenage companions “Right Kurapika?” he said, looking for backup. The blond boy smirked and shook his head causing Clancy to laugh, the spiky haired man turned to the youngest of the three and asked “Right Gon?” the child tilted his head “you’re young?” he asked with curiosity.

Clancy prepared an insult to fire back, Estelle placed a hand on both of the boys chests. “Enough you both seem equally, you don't look a day over twenty” Estelle said politely to both of them. The strangers eyes widened, he outstretched a hand to her “well hello there, Im Leorio. I shouldn't bother asking your name, I should just call you mine” Estelle narrowed her eyes and shook his hand lightly, trying to avoid his touch “My name’s Estelle Lapin, and definitely not yours old geezer” Estelle grabbed Olympia and Anya by the arms “We’re leaving, lets go Clance” Estelle mumbled as she dragged the three off 

Once the group had gotten farther away from that creepy oreo guy, or whatever his name was. Clancy smirked to Estelle “Clance huh? Nice nickname” the tall female nodded as explained “it has a nice ring to it” Olympia turned to the two and snickered “I used to call him cock when I was little because I couldn't pronounce his name” Clancy blew a fuse and covered Olympia’s mouth while Estelle giggled. Anya was overall uneasy, she shushed the group behind her and pulled a knife from her back pocket.

Clancy followed in suit and stood in front of Olympia who used her Gio to sense anyone near by. Estelle unleashed her ten doves from her sleeves, she was a Manipulator and a transmitter in practice. She charged her aura up into her doves and commanded them silently to attack any predators. Though they're beautiful, they're also dangerous and ruthless. Just like Estelle. Three of her doves dove into the shadows between two buildings on her right and six of them shot into the shadows of of the building on her left, one screeched and dove behind her. Estelle pulled Ingram’s throwing knives from her pocket and threw them quickly at the predator approaching behind her

A soft groan was heard as a man in a tiger mask collapsed to the floor, Estelle’s knife impaling him as his body hit the floor. Clancy’s eyes widened at how much she changed when she was in battle. A loud shriek emerged from the buildings as several men masked behind animals came running out from the shadows, they swatted at Estelle’s doves. Anya came mask to face with one and she instantly drove her pocket knife into their mask when they pulled out their sword. Olympia and Clancy had realized that they were prancing around with cold blooded killers

Neither of them seemed to feel merciful or regretful as they stood back to back, throwing knives at the masked figures. It all seemed so distant, the siblings felt as if they were watching a movie as these two opposite ethereal woman slaughtered the masked figures. Their blood danced around like flower petals in the wind, Estelle’s white hair seemed to collect some of her victims blood. She and Anya had returned to their normal selves after the masked figures were eliminated. 

Clancy and Olympia seemed to have just randomly disappear from the scene, Anya and Estelle toned down from their fight. Anya wiped the blood from Estelle’s white locks and Estelle wiped the blood from Anya’s cheek which splattered on her. Another masked figure approached them and Anya instantly pushed Estelle behind her and drew her pocket knife. An elderly woman removed the mask and asked Anya to set her weapon down, Anya dropped the knife back into her pocket. 

“Your fighting skill is impeccable as well as your teamwork, however the other pair abandoned you two and will not be participating in the hunter exam. You two pass.” The woman told the two. Estelle smirked, her face graced a proud look. Anya seemed to feel more comfortable in her own shoes. The elderly woman guided the two girls to the place where they'd find out if they were truly fitted to become hunters


	6. Chapter 6

After changing into something else after dirtying their previous outfits, they were ready to proceed to the hunter exams. The elderly woman lead the two to a restaurant and yelled out some orders to the chef, neither of the girls bothered to pay attention they were led into a small back room and sat down at the table, Anya seemed to be pretty nervous. But definitely less nervous then when they first met, the room started to shake and Anya stood quickly to defend herself. Estelle sat back in her seat recognizing the similar feeling, close to an elevator. 

Once it had stopped the doors opened revealing a metal panelled room, both girls cautiously proceeded into the room even though there were already numerous people in there. A small, gumdrop like man approached the two of them “Hello! Please take your number badge” he spoke as he held out two badges. 357 and 358 “make sure to wear this on your chest at all times and be careful not to lose it” the gumdrop man said. Anya and Estelle pinned the badges to their chest. Anya and Estelle had taken a seat next to a wall and discussed some of the surroundings until their conversation was interrupted by a large man who seemed way too out of shape to be in the exams 

“Hi there ladies, haven't seen you around here before” he said with a cheery grin on his face, both girls could sense something iffy about this man, Anya slipped her hand into her back pocket and grasped her pocket knife while Estelle had already drawn one of her throwing knives “Leave” Anya mumbled softly, trying to show her shy side. The man smiled and held out a juice to her “no need to be shy, have a juice” he snorted, before he could move any closer Estelle had stuck her knife right through the can. The tip of the blade grazed the mans throat, catching some other applicants eyes. “Leave” Estelle repeated, a lot harsher than Anya. 

The large man slowly backed away, and left without a single word, Anya cowered from the feeling of the other applicants eyes on her. Estelle wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled Anya to her side, a silent pledge of protection was made between the two. Estelle swore she’d protect Anya and vice versa. To lighten some of the surrounding discomfort, Estelle pulled a pack of cards from her cloaks sleeve. After practicing when she was a child, Estelle riffle shuffled the deck quickly and splayed the cards out on the tiles between her and Anya. 

Estelle leaned her chin on her hands “pick a card, any card and witness the magic of Miss.Lapin” she said sarcastically, Anya smiled and picked up a card. Estelle had gathered the cards using her aura, she was a manipulator after all. The cards lined themselves up, by suit. Spades, clubs, diamonds, and hearts. Estelle shuffled them, a string of her aura connected to each card. She then grasped the cards out of the air and pulled Anya’s card from the deck. Estelle placed the cards back into her sleeve and placed the queen of diamonds into Anya’s hands. 

Anya clapped softly, trying not to draw anymore attention after Estelle’s small show. Those who saw Estelle’s nen didn’t bother turning to watch except for one man, who's eyes trailed over the skilled trickster. Estelle slid her cards back into sleeve, something ruffled inside her sleeve. A few of the applicants turned their head to see the assistant pulled one of her doves out of her sleeve, it screeched as Estelle tried to calm it down

It still had the orders from earlier drilled into its brain, to attack all predators. It screeched and turned its head to a man with gelled pink hair who stared directly at the small bird that was panicking in the woman’s hands. He had slinked over and crouched down to Estelle’s level, he held out a manicured finger to the dove “May I ask the name of your delightful companion?” The man turned to Estelle as her dove seemed to have calmed “his name is coco” she said as the interesting man allowed coco to brush the feathers on the birds neck along his fingers   
Estelle looked up at the pink haired man with curiosity “and whats your name? If you don't mind me asking” Estelle’s eyes shined as she asked him, its been a while since she's seen a man this interesting, he smirked and looked her straight in the eye. “Hisoka” he said, as he turned to leave Estelle grabbed his wrist softly. He looked down at her, confused as why she was so stupid and brave “Im glad to meet you Hisoka, Im-“ he cut her off with his own words “I know who you are, Estelle Lapin” her name fell off his tongue like a soft waterfall flowing down a mountain side. She smiled and her grip softened, Hisoka walked away from Estelle. 

Estelle desperately wanted to know this man

Usually the saying is ‘curiosity kills the cat’ but our beloved rabbit is in for it next


	7. Chapter 7

The examiner for the first phase had arrived, his odd pink locks hung around his face. He had told the crowd to follow his pace, so the applicants bustled forward at the same pace as the examiner. Estelle assumed this was a test to get rid of all the applicants with poor stamina. A tall girl had dashed up to Estelle and Anya, her ginger bangs almost falling into her slim blue eyes. Her head was covered by a dark cloak, it ran down into a slim bodice that cupped her long torso. The robes fell around her legs and grazed the floor as she took her wide steps. 

The ginger smiled over at Estelle and Anya, she bowed her head lightly “hey, I saw your magic earlier and it was beautiful, may I stay with you two?” she asked the two in her soft voice. Anya shrugged and Estelle nodded, the tall girl introduced herself “Im Aislin” she said sweetly, Anya turned her face to the ginger and smiled softly “Anya” she spoke lightly. Aislin peered down at Estelle, the shorter girl smiled up at Aislin and waved “Im Estelle”. The tall ginger was satisfied with her introductions, her vision focused forward into a stone glare as she jogged along with the rest of the applicants. 

Estelle knew from then on, she’d have someone leaning on her. The idea didn’t phase her, she enjoyed the idea of someone else’s company. Aislin was an emotional rollercoaster, Estelle and Anya had sensed it. The group of girls kept their pace steady, though Aislin’s battle axe swung dangerously behind her. She was still able to run at her full speed

____time skip____

 

Estelle dragged an exhausted Aislin up the stairs, Aislin had good stamina. Just not as good as others. Estelle’s attention was caught by the magician she met earlier, Hisoka. His hips swayed as he walked, he held an aura of power around him. Estelle wondered what it would be like to work together with Hisoka, since he seemed like to kind of man to kill anyone on his path Estelle knew he’d be troublesome. Yet she still wanted to try, she loved getting into trouble. 

A dim light shone in the distance, Estelle turned to Anya with a small smirk on her lips “you ready?” she asked Anya. Anya smiled softly and nodded as she quickened her pace, she skipped ever second step and leaped up the stairs. Estelle sighed and adjusted the sleeping giant on her shoulder, Estelle forced her aura into her legs so they'd keep up with Aislin’s weight.

The light grew brighter and larger as Estelle made her way towards the exit. Someone behind her had collapsed and Estelle turned to look at the exhausted kid, his face was covered in sweat and his dark skin glistened. His glasses had fallen off his face, Estelle offered her hand to help him up. The dark skinned boy placed his glasses back on his face and took Estelle’s hand, the boy was short. Extremely short.

The boy thanked Estelle and walked besides her “so, whats your name?” he questioned in his childish voice. Estelle smiled down at the boy “Im Estelle, and who might you be?” she asked with a hint of her immaturity shining out. The boy laughed softly “Im Neo” Estelle smiled, she liked his name. She reached down and ruffled his brown hair, the boy smiled up at her and they continued their way silently up the steps. 

Aislin’s eyes fluttered open and she climbed off Estelle’s back, Aislin thanked Estelle for carrying her. Aislin dashed up the steps to find Anya. Estelle turned her head back to the small boy who must have been about, twelve. His blue eyes contrasted from his dark olive hue, his dark brown hair was tied up into a small bun. Estelle took a guess of where he was from, Cuba? Caribbean? Ecuador? Brazil? Argentina? Perhaps Italy. As Estelle browsed through countries in her mind she failed to realize that she had walked out of the tunnel


	8. Chapter 8

Estelle looked around and her eyes widened, she was outside once again, Anya and Aislin were waiting with another girl Estelle didn’t recognize. The newest member of their team was a short girl with shoulder length red hair, her odd green eyes shone and her lashes were thick. Some red facial markings resided on her cheeks. A sword was slung onto her waist band and she held a large smile on her face. 

Estelle approached the group with Neo hiding behind her, Estelle’s black orbs met with forest green ones. The red head’s facial markings turned a shade of pink as the girl reached out to touch Estelle’s white locks, Estelle recoiled slightly wondering what the red heads motives were. The red heads facial markings turned blue as her features dropped. She held up her hands and signed something to Anya. 

Anya turned to Estelle and said “This is Ruby, she's mute. She just likes your hair is all” Estelle turned to Ruby and smiled “Oh Im sorry, but thank you. I try my hardest to take care of my hair” Estelle gestured Ruby over and held out a small portion of her white locks. Ruby took the small portion in her hands and looked over it, Neo watched in curiosity as Ruby’s marks turned the same colour as Estelle’s hair. Ruby’s eyes shone brightly as she ran her fingers through Estelle’s hair. 

“Estelle?” Ruby asked, it was the first time the red head had talked to any of the girls. Estelle nodded, she hadn't told Ruby her name. The other girls looking shocked, Estelle assumed that Ruby had guessed her name. “How do you know?” Estelle asked Ruby. Ruby smiled softly and dropped Estelles hair “I use my nen, it travels through your hair and into your brain. Its and easier way for me to get to know you” she mumbled softly, her voice light and airy. Like wind chimes. 

Estelle opened her mouth to comment on Ruby’s nen but she was stopped by the sudden commotion of the examiner and the applicants. The examiner told the crowd to follow along through a thick forest. The group of five proceeded along with the other applicants, Anya started to realize a missing presence, Neo and Aislin had disappeared.

Anya turned to Estelle in panic, Estelle had already sensed it though she didn’t make an effort to tell the others. Estelle knew they'd pick up on it eventually. Ruby looked around though the fog blurred her vision. Estelle pushed her way through the trees and spotted Neo’s figure in the distance. Estelle peered in on the scene and she watched as Aislin held up her large battle axe to defend Neo who held up two poorly crafted knives. Estelle pulled her throwing knives and threw one. She giggled at Aislins reaction as the knife sliced into their opponents skull. 

Estelle walked into the cleaning and drew her knife from the mans skull, she wiped her finger down the blade. The excess blood on the blade gathered on her finger, Estelle turned to the pair and Neo dashed towards her. Estelle incased the small boy in her arms and carried him back to the main path where the others were gathered. Aislin followed behind Estelle and the boy, she struggled to create the simple words that she needed to apologize. 

Aislin stopped paying attention to the group ahead of her, she knew she wouldn't feel welcome around Anya, Estelle, Ruby and Neo anytime soon. Aislin wasn't always great with making friends or communicating, though it was a struggle she wasn't going to give up easily


	9. Chapter 9

The small group proceeded to the second part of the exam, they wandered along with the group of applicants. Neo pushed his way through the crowd to find the group of boys that seemed around his age, he promised Estelle that he'd be back quickly. Ruby walked closely behind Estelle, her shoulders curled in and her eyes alert, Ruby had told Estelle that she wasn't fond of dark, foggy forests. Anya and Aislin walked ahead and discussed their lives. Aislin’s blue eyes stared into Anya’s dark orbs, Anya told stories about her two fathers and Aislin told stories about her troublesome brothers.

Ruby tugged on Estelle’s sleeve “Estelle?” Estelle turned to look at the redhead “Yes Ruby? What’s up?” Estelle asked as she turned to look at the small balls of fur that toppled around behind her. The little balls of multicoloured fur looked like sheered sheep wool scattered on the floor, though the clumps were quite large. Normally the size of a teens forearm. Ruby extended her hand to the fur balls, one had jumped up into her hand. Ruby pet the ball of fur, four others had climbed up onto her. Estelle watched in curiosity as the fur balls jumped up onto the red head. Suddenly Ruby’s eyes shot open and she shook some of the fur balls off of her “Estelle!” She shrieked, catching the attention of some of the other applicants.

Estelle licked her lips as blood sputtered from the spots that the fur balls rested, Ruby’s muted cries caused a small laugh to bubble in Estelle’s throat. Ruby’s body dropped to the floor as blood pooled out around her, she extended a hand out to Estelle. The tall hare laughed loudly, she lifted her heavy boots and crunched the redheads fingers. Estelle shook her head as Ruby’s body became limp “you died too quickly, little shit. I hope you have more worth in your next life” Estelle spat. 

Estelle turned and moved forward to catch up with the crowd, a small fur ball followed behind Estelle. The albino turned to the fur ball and shot a string of her aura from her fingertip into the ball of fur, the small fluff had turned white and Estelle picked it up. She ran her fingertip through the soft fur on the small animal, “Ill name you jaws” she said to the puff, the small creature accepted the name and Estelle placed her new pet into her sleeve with her doves. 

Estelle dashed back into the crowd, Anya turned to look at Estelle. “Where’s Ruby?” Anya asked Estelle, Estelle smiled and pulled her new pet out of her sleeve “these little buddies ate her, I decided to keep one” Estelle said, Aislin’s face paled. Aislin grabbed Estelle’s collar and pulled her up by it, Estelle smirked as Aislin yelled at her for not saving Ruby. 

“You watched her die! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Aislin shouted, Estelle shrugged “I lack the regular amounts of fucks that a normal person would give” Aislin dropped Estelle’s collar and walked ahead of the two, she was soon lost in the crowd though you could still see her ginger head poking through at some point.

Anya sighed and turned to Estelle “maybe you should tone it down, not everyone is just like you” she mumbled, Anya understood Estelle. She was different in combat, ruthless, emotionless. A cold blooded killer. Just like Estelle. Estelle smirked at Anya “No thanks, this is fun” Estelle’s eyes shone as the sun hit her black orbs, Anya stared into Estelle’s dark eyes and lifted her head. Confidence flooded into her veins, Anya and Estelle seemed to be the perfect mix. Sun and moon, yin and yang, peanut butter and jelly, life and death. They were perfectly balanced.

Estelle was light and Anya was dark, though their roles were switches. Though Estelle looked harmless and cute, she drove her pocket knives into organs without a second thought and she made it very clear. On the other hand Anya was silent and dark as night, she hid her bloodlust behind her shy attitude. They were the perfect duo


	10. Chapter 10

Estelle and Anya gazed up at the building used for the second exam they smirked at each other as they made their way into the second exam 

“Welcome” A woman with blue hair said “Im Menchi, the second phase examiner” A large man was stood behind her, his voice was oddly light for a man “and Im Buhara the other examiner”. A large rumble echoed through the building. The woman with blue hair, Menchi. Turned to Buhara and said something that was inaudible to the girls at the back “Im starving” the large man complained 

Menchi stood from her seat “there you have it, phase two will include…” Menchi paused for emphasis “cooking!” Estelle sighed and Anya smiled, the dark haired girl had always been a good cook. The examiners argued with the applicants up in the front while Anya thought about what she’s make for the examiners   
“The required ingredient is pork” Buhara said to the crowd “you’re free to use any meat from the Biska pig, you must you the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. You only pass if we both find it delicious” Menchi crossed her arms and spoke out to the applicants “and we will evaluate more than just the taste, don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it?” Menchi demanded more orders out into the crowd and Estelle turned her head to Anya who was very deep in thought.

Suddenly a large noise boomed through the building “the exam starts now!” Estelle turned to run back out into the forest, one of Estelle’s doves darted out of her sleeve and flew into the forest. She followed the bird quickly, Estelle drew three throwing knives from her cloak and flung one of them into the back of a pig. The knife slid off the tough skin of the pig, the large animal turned to Estelle and ran in her direction. Estelle thought quickly, it was all or nothing. Estelle pounced at the hog, landing her right foot on its snout; she jammed her knife into the pigs forehead. The animal let out its last cry of distress. Blood splattered up onto Estelle’s cheek, she wiped it from her face and leaped off the hog’s snout. 

Estelle grabbed the pig by its snout and pulled it back to the exam site, she grabbed a spear and quickly impaled the pig. Estelle roasted the pig over the fire that he easily started, she looked over to Anya; who had the same idea as Estelle. Estelle waited for the pig to cook, she snuck a look at Aislin who seemed utterly depressed. Estelle sighed and looked back at her pig “she’s still upset about Ruby” Estelle mumbled softly, in the depths of her heart she felt a soft pang of remorse. Estelle shook off the feeling and pulled her pig off of the fire, she prepared two large slices of bread. She sliced the meat into thin pieces, laying them out on the bread. She then took barbecue sauce and slathered it onto the pig, pouring some pre-prepared gravy over the top. She completed her roast sandwich. 

Estelle brought the plates the the examiners, Buhara’s eyes lit up as he chewed forcefully on the sandwich. He had taken Menchi’s sandwich off her plate and ate it whole. Menchi applauded Estelle on the difference from the others plate but still turned her down. Estelle was overall offended by Menchi, she inwardly cursed Menchi. Estelle let her eyes wander, once again her eyes caught the flaming hair of the mysterious magician. Estelle waited until Hisoka got closer to her, she pulled a throwing knife from her cloak and threw it into a wall, barely skimming his nose. A large smirk spread on Hisoka’s handsome face. Estelle dashed out of the building, climbed a tree, and sat in it. 

Estelle watched as Hisoka followed her out, her throwing knife in his hands. “Is this rabbit hunting?” His deep voice called out, it sent shivers up her back. Estelle dropped from the tree “Its not hunting when I show myself to you” she said matter-of-factly, she dusted the leaves from her cloak. Hisoka eye’s followed her movements, she walked up to Hisoka without fear. Her hand placed itself on his jaw and the other on his shoulder “lets just say that… Im interested in you” Estelle spoke softly, her voice slightly raspy. Hisoka drew a card and placed it to her neck, blood pooled around the corner which was resting against her skin “Im not scared of you” she muttered, her eyes staring into his. Estelle felt Hisoka’s hand drape around her waist, his card pressed harshly against her neck. Hisoka’s facial expression was of pure amusement “not scared?” he asked teasingly “not even a little?” His pout was fake as Silva’s parenting skills (sorry not sorry) Estelle’s facial expression dropped and so did her hands, she was done playing her games “no” she said, Hisoka’s grip on her waist tightened yet he pulled his card away from her neck. 

“So, what does this cute little rabbit want from me?” Hisoka asked tauntingly, his smirk grew as Estelle opened her mouth to respond 

“this ‘cute little rabbit’ wants to be part of your circus”


	11. Chapter 11

Hisoka stared at the white rabbit who stood across from him, his arm squeezing her waist. His groin swelled as his eyes tore her appearance apart. He enjoyed the request from her, though he decided to taunt her; after all, this was rabbit hunting (in his eyes). Hisoka cupped her jawline, the touch sinister rather sincere. Like a python devouring his prey. “Estelle Lapin, well renown magicians assistant. Asking to join me? A simple clown?” He delivered his sentences in a lopsided manner, his smirk spread wide against his porcelain cheeks. The shorter girl, who was wrapped in his deathly embrace; shocked the clown. Her dark eyes lost their sparkle as she dug a knife into his side, a large, disgusting, wretched smirk grew onto her face. Her aura splaying out of her, like rushing water. Hisoka’s side bled onto her knife and her hand, she lifted a finger to her lips in an animalistic gesture; her tongue cleaned his blood off of her finger. Hisokas pain directed towards his groin as she reverted to her tamed rabbit act. The rabid actions no longer seemed possible, as she once again displayed her “innocence”. 

Estelle giggled softly at the clown, his grasp slipped as she moved from his arms. Hisoka was baffled by her actions, but at the same time he desired them. His thoughts were swirling as Estelle wiped his blood from her knife. Estelle looked straight into Hisoka’s sexy gold orbs “I know what you want” she said as her eyes tore him apart, exactly how he did to her. Hisoka smirked and gestured her to come back to him “thats obvious, and I too, know what you want” he told her, her white locks swished as she approached him once again. She offered her his hand, and he shook it. Their skin tone blending with each other, both their hands were soft and pale. 

“You want a partner” 

“and so do you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter, something told me to keep this chapter short.... idk what it was but yeah


End file.
